


Remember

by LeaniSilver



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaniSilver/pseuds/LeaniSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember how she held you when you woke up from your nightmares with your head exploding and your body shacking?" Morgana remembers something from long ago. Morgana/Gwen (Guinevere). Here there be femslash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from FF.net, just something short I came up with after watching a few old episodes of Merlin, enjoy :)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, nothing clever to say about it.

Remember how you rode together in the forest at spring, when the trees had just turned green and the birds were singing? Remember how you rested together on the moss and looked at the clouds? You would point and tell each other what they looked like.

Remember how she held you when you woke up from your nightmares with your head exploding and your body shacking? Remember how she kissed away your tears? She used her voice to lull you to sleep again.

Remember what her laughter sounded like? Like exotic song birds.

Remember how you used to read for her, keeping your voice in that magic storyteller mood? Remember how she crawled up beside you and finally fell asleep? You would never be offended, you liked to watch her sleep.

Remember how her eyes lit up when you laughed? Remember what her hair felt like under your fingers? Remember what her moons sounded like when she stayed in your bed at night and neither of you felt like sleeping?

Remember what she looked like standing half-dressed at your window gazing at the stars? Remember how the moonlight shone on her black curly hair? She would turn around and smile at you and that smile would be the stuff of dreams and magic.

Remember when your horse had two foals and she was so adored by them that you had to spend half your wakening time in the stables? You would wrestle in the hay and then you would be picking straws of it out of her hair, then you would take a bath, preferable together.

Remember how she used to bring flowers to your room to make you happy? She would sing while she did it and you'd be pretending not to hear because then she might stop. Remember how you used to watch her with a secret smile whenever she wasn't looking?

Remember how you felt the first time Arthur looked at her like that? Remember how you felt when she was in danger? Remember how you felt when she took your hand? Remember what love felt like?

Remember how you started to keep secrets? Remember how you never told her about the magic or of Morgause? You would just use it to keep the flowers frech and make the butterflies she loved so much come to your window, but you never told her, you were scared and you thought you were protecting her.

Remember how you grew tired of hiding with her in the shadows and never being able to hold her hand like that in public? Remember how you cried about it at night and she held you, saying it would all be okay, you would always be together?

Remember how it all ended? Remember when you followed Morgause because there was Uther and there was your magic and you could never truly have her?

Remember how you tried to forget her? Forget her laughter and her bravery, forget how her lips tasted… Remember how it didn't work? How you still remember every curve of her body and every tune in her voice, remember how you still know her favorite colour and food as well as you know your own. Remember how you are still in love with her? How you burn from the inside out every time you see her, and how she no longer loves you?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are the stuff of dreams and magic, kind of.


End file.
